Max Mercury
Max Mercury is a wrestler from the world of CAW created by PME Morales. He used to work for XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) until WrestleMania 3. Max Mercury is currently 12x World Champion (2x YTW, 1x XWP, 1x XWP World, 1x EYE, 1x New-WCA, 1x RCF World, 1x PWF, 1x CXW, 1x DWF World, 1x OCW, 1x PWC) in his overall CAW Career. XWP Career (2016-2019) Debut & Feud with Jake Navor It was announced on July 16, 2016 that Max Mercury had signed a contract with a new upstart promotion known as XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). Max Mercury would make his debut on the second episode of XWP where he would face Jake Navor in a Singles Match and would end up defeating Jake Navor in his debut match after the lights blacked out and someone attacked Jake Navor. Afterwards it would be announced that Max Mercury would be scheduled to take on Jake Navor in a rematch at Pride, the first XWP CPV. On Episode 4, Max Mercury would team up with XWP Intercontinental Champion PJ Skillz & his mortal rival XWP World Heavyweight Champion Brett Storm to take on Lula, Jacob Cass, & Jake Navor in a 6 Man Tag Match. Mercury & his team mates would lose the match marking Max Mercury's first ever defeat in his entire career after being pinned by Lula. At XWP Pride (the first XWP CPV, Max Mercury would defeat Jake Navor in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Move to Smackdown & X Bullet Club In the main event of Pride, Max Mercury would appear during the XWP World Heavyweight Championship Match between the champion Brett Storm and challenger Lula, where he would attack Storm causing the match to end in DQ. Afterwards, Max Mercury would be joined by fellow X Bullet Club member Kenny Taylor in a beatdown on Brett Storm & Lula. Mercury claimed his reasoning for the attack was that if anyone was gonna take the title from Brett Storm, it was gonna be him. After Pride, the entire X Bullet Club: Mercury, Taylor, Seth Turner, Reggie Killer, & Zack Thompson (the latter three who were recently signed), would be drafted to Smackdown as part of the Brand Split. On the first episode of Smackdown, Max Mercury would get pinned by Lula once again in a Singles Match; afterwards, Lula would get attacked by two more X Bullet Club members (Seth Turner & Reggie Killer), who were making their XWP debut. At XWP Outlaw, Max Mercury would compete in a Triple Threat Match for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship against Lula & the champion Brett Storm, where he would lose to Lula after Lula pinned Brett Storm. At XWP Unbreakable, Max Mercury would compete in the first ever XWP MITB Ladder Match where he would defeat Rocker, Francesco, Gore, fellow XBC member Seth Turner, & his eternal rival Brett Storm to become Mr. Money In The Bank. On Smackdown, Brett Storm would challenge Max Mercury to a No Holds Barred Match at Summerslam with the Max's MITB Briefcase on the line and who ever loses must leave XWP. Although hesitant at first, Max Mercury would accept Brett's challenge with Max Mercury & Zack Thompson attacking Brett right afterwards. World Heavyweight Champion & Feuds with Matteo & Morpheus At Summerslam, before his scheduled Loser Leaves XWP No Holds Barred Match for his MITB Briefcase, Max Mercury would cash in the briefcase on Matteo to become the new XWP World Heavyweight Champion. Later in the night, Max Mercury would defeat Brett Storm to retain his XWP World Heavyweight Championship (following interference from Kenny Taylor) and to stay in XWP as part of the most dominant faction in XWP to date as, by the end of the night, as every member of the X Bullet Club held a strap of gold. At Psychopath, Max Mercury would retain his World Heavyweight Championship against Matteo in a match that was supposed to happen on Smackdown, but was moved to CPV after he was attacked backstage by a masked man. After the match, Max Mercury would assault Matteo until the same Masked Man came for the save and then announced himself as Morpheus. At Survivor Series, Max Mercury would retain his XWP World Heavyweight Championship against Matteo in a Steel Cage Match when Mercury & Matteo escaped the cage at the same, but Mercury was declared the winner after close footage. At Destruction, Max Mercury would team up with Zack Thompson against Morpheus & Matteo where Mercury ended up getting pinned by Matteo. At Royal Rumble, Max Mercury would lose his XWP World Heavyweight Championship to Mario Sanchez, in another personal dream match, in his fourth title defense. Mercury would appear later in the night during the Royal Rumble Match where he distracted Morpheus long enough for Mahadi Khan to eliminate Morpheus. On the Smackdown After Royal Rumble, Morpheus challenged Max Mercury to a Hell In A Cell Match at Wrestlemania 1, which Max Mercury agreed to. At World's Collide, Max Mercury would lose in his rematch against Mario Sanchez for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship. On the Smackdown Before Wrestlemania 1, Max Mercury would cost Morpheus his XWP Internet Championship to Seth Turner to gain an edge over his opponent days before the big event. At Wrestlemania 1, Max Mercury would lose to Morpheus in a Hell In A Cell Match, allowing for Brett Storm to return. Move to RAW & Feud with DoggyDog On the RAW After Wrestlemania 1, Max Mercury would be drafted to the RAW Brand. At Outlaw S02, Max Mercury would accompany DoggyDog in his rematch against Arrow for the XWP Championship, which Doggy lost. After the match, Max would look over Doggy's prone body with a disappointed look on his face. At XWP Reckoning, Max Mercury would fight off against now former XBC member DoggyDog for Max's Internet Championship (which he won at an IWA show). Max would wound up losing to DoggyDog by count out, which meant Max would still keep the Internet Championship. At Money In The Bank, Max would continue his feud with DoggyDog when Doggy cost Max the Internet Championship to Mr. Macho following a distraction by Doggy. These two also competed against one another during the MITB Ladder Match, which was won by Mahadi Khan. At Summerslam, Max Mercury would defeat DoggyDog in a No Count Out Match, this marked Max's first official victory over DoggyDog. Max would then appear later in the night to help Brett Storm win the World Heavyweight Championship, revealing Brett to become the newest member of the X Bullet Club. At Bragging Rights, Max would take part in the interpromotional Gauntlet Match competing for Team RAW where he fought Jackson Montgomery to a Double Count Out after Max was having too much fun kicking Jackson's ass at ringside. XWP Champion At Nightmares, Max would become only the second man to win both World Titles in XWP. By beating Mario Sanchez (and technically Arrow) to win the Title after interference from Brett Storm. Max Mercury would retain his XWP Title against Mario Sanchez. When he got backstage he was challenged by Curtis Stunt. On the RAW After Survivor Series II, Max Mercury was confronted by former XWP Champion Arrow and challenged to a match later that night for the XWP Championship with the winner facing Curtis Stunt at Royal Rumble. Throughout the show, Max Mercury & Curtis Stunt would frequently attack each other whether it be after the opening segment or after Curtis's match wiith XBC member Seth Turner. Max Mercury would defeat Arrow to retain the XWP Championship and would attack Arrow after the match until Curtis Stunt came for the save. At Royal Rumble S02, Max Mercury would retain his XWP Championship against Curtis Stunt after countering a roll up from Stunt into one of his own. After the match, Max Mercury and members of the XBC would attack Curtis Stunt. At Worlds Collide II, Max Mercury would defeat ECCW Universal Champion TKE & IWA Champion Angel Alexander to give XWP brand supremacy in the main event. After Worlds Collide, Max Mercury would be informed by Brett Storm that even though Brett had won full control of XWP, Christian Cage had made one last GM decision to have Max defend his XWP Championship at Danger Zone in an Elimination Chamber Match. At Danger Zone, Max Mercury would be the first man eliminated from the Chamber after being rolled up by Arrow. Max would then go on to attack Arrow consistantly at every RAW until Arrow demanded a match against Max at WrestleMania 2. At WrestleMania 2, Max Mercury would defeat Arrow. Feud with Seth Turner & End of The X Bullet Club On RAW After Wrestlemania 2, Max Mercury would lose in his XWP Championship Match against new XWP Champion Mr Macho after being distracted by Seth Turner, who left the XBC stable earlier in the night to go solo, who got revenge due to Max sending in Kenny Taylor to attack Turner. Max Mercury's feud with Seth Turner would take another step forward when Seth Turner defeated Max's former nemesis turned XBC Member Brett Storm, and as per stipulation, Brett was forced to leave XBC. Later in the night, Max Mercury would lose to Curtis Stunt in a XWP Championship No.1 Contenders Match, despite dominating most of the match, after getting distracted by Seth Turner's entrance music. At Money In The Bank, Max Mercury would compete in the RAW MITB Ladder Match, which was won by Sean Avery. Max Mercury also accompanied fellow XBC stablemate Zachary Welch to his title match against Seth Turner, where the same stipulations applied to Seth's match with Brett and the US Title on the line. After it seemed like Seth had the match won, Max would deliberately give Seth a DQ victory to prevent Seth from winning the title at the cost of kicking Welch out of the XBC. At Summerslam, Max Mercury would put the entire stable on the line in his match against Seth Turner, however Max would wind up losing the match, spelling the end of the X Bullet Club in XWP. Move to Smackdown, Intercontinental Champion & Forced Departure Following Summerslam, Max Mercury would compete in a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match at RAW exclusive CPV Nightmares to decide the next challenger for the XWP Championship at Survivor Series, where Max would lose to the previous champion Angel Alexander. After not being booked for Survivor Series, Max Mercury would show up unannounced and issued an open challenge to anyone on the RAW Roster. Max Mercury would then lose to a returning Victor X in quick fashion, and out of frustration, would immediately quit XWP. Two Days later, Max Mercury would show up at Smackdown to clarify that he quit being on the RAW Roster and moved back to the Smackdown roster. Max would make his intentions known quickly when he attacked Intercontinental Champion Jackson Montgomery after his match against Zack Thompson, and declared himself the new No.1 Contender to the IC Title. At Take It Or Leave It, Max Mercury would defeat Jackson Montgomery (with help from an exposed turnbuckle) to win the Intercontinental Championship. At Royal Rumble & the Smackdown after Royal Rumble, Max Mercury would retain his IC Title against Jackson Montgomery with the latter being a Falls Count Anywhere match which ended the feud. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Max Mercury would successfully defend the Intercontinental Championship against Alieus before Brett Storm confronted him and said that their IC Title match at WrestleMania would be a Career vs Career Match where the winner would leave as IC Champion, the loser would leave with nothing. At WrestleMania, Max Mercury would lose his Title and career to Brett Storm. After the match in his final moments in XWP, he saved Brett from an attack from Rogan Rex, turning face before leaving XWP. Max's final appearance for XWP will be at Backlash S04 where he will deliver a farewell address. Before this appearance, it was announced that Max Mercury is the first inductee into the XWP Hall Of Fame Class Of Season 4 where he will be the headliner. XWP Championships & Accomplishments